Tau Ceti
Located less than twenty light years from Sol, Tau Ceti was the primary of the Tau Ceti system in the Alpha Quadrant. This system was 123 days away from Starbase 133 at warp 9.5 and it contained at least four inhabited planets: Tau Ceti Prime, Tau Ceti III, Tau Ceti IV, and Tau Alpha C. ( ; ; ) Tau Ceti's location was depicted on two Federation star charts. In the first chart, showing the location of this star in the Milky Way Galaxy, was first seen in 2293. ( production art) In 2364, on several occasions that year, viewscreen readouts aboard the showed the location of Tau Ceti, in the form of charts from the ''Enterprise'' library computer. ( ) History Some time before 2151, the Tau Ceti system was the site of the Tau Ceti Accords, a set of peace agreements, signed between the Vulcan High Command and the Andorian Empire. ( ) At some point prior to 2268, the , under the command of Captain James T. Kirk, engaged and defeated a Romulan vessel near Tau Ceti, using the Cochrane deceleration maneuver. ( ) In Starfleet Academy's Kobayashi Maru scenario, in 2285, Amber on Tau Ceti IV was listed as the home port of the tanker/transport Kobayashi Maru. ( ) Some time before 2348, Jean-Luc Picard first met Walker Keel at an exotic bar on Tau Ceti III. Some time after this Keel introduced Jack Crusher to Beverly Howard. ( ) Some time before 2358, the father of Kathryn Janeway, Vice admiral Janeway, died under the polar ice cap of Tau Ceti Prime. ( ) Tau Alpha C was the home of The Traveler and others of his kind, ( ) located in the Tau Ceti system ( ) Members of the Travelers species were capable of existing outside of time, and had very little interest in associating with other more primitive species, until the 2360s, when they became aware of Humans like Wesley Crusher. ( ) In 2155, in the mirror universe, Tau Ceti was the system in which the Terran Empire lost twelve ships in a battle against alien rebels. Propaganda had spread that this was a major victory for the Terran Empire, when in fact it was a sign they were losing. ( ) In 2367, in an alternate universe created by the thoughts of Doctor Beverly Crusher inside a warp bubble, Tau Alpha C disappeared along with the entire universe when the warp bubble began to collapse. ( ) File:The Explored Galaxy.jpg|The location of Tau Ceti in "The Explored Galaxy" wall chart File:Spaceflight Chronology starchart 1.jpg|The location of Tau Ceti on a star chart File:Kobayashi Maru data.jpg|The Kobayashi Maru data screen mentioning Tau Ceti IV Background information In "The Explored Galaxy" star chart, Tau Ceti was located between the Tholian Assembly and Romulus. Both were identified in as being located in the Alpha Quadrant. The chart naming stars within 20 light years of Sol was drawn by Rick Sternbach for the Star Trek Spaceflight Chronology in the late 1970s. Found on page 77, this chart showed Earth commercial and exploration routes after the use of warp drive began. Tau Ceti was the destination on an exploration route. According to The Worlds of the Federation, Tau Ceti III was the plant Kaferia, homeworld of the insectoid Kaferians. According to Star Trek: Star Charts (pg. 44), from the mid-22nd century, Tau Ceti was located in or near Federation space, in the Alpha Quadrant. The planet Kaferia was the third planet. Tau Ceti was a G-class star with a magnitude of +5, which was the same brightness as Sol. Apocrypha According to the novel Enterprise: The First Adventure, Tau Ceti was located along the Romulan Neutral Zone and the inhabitants of Tau Ceti II were widely regarded as possessing great mineralogical expertise, using sapphires as the local currency. External links * * * * Tau Ceti at SolStation.com de:Tau Ceti es:Tau Ceti fr:Système de Tau Ceti ja:タウ・セティ nl:Tau Ceti pl:Tau Ceti (system) Category:Stars Category:Star systems